St Hilde Academy
by sleepingprodigy
Summary: Instead of a school on Earth, Nanoha and her friends choose to go to St. Hilde on Mid-Childa middle school. Suzuka and Alisa tag along, resolved to not let Nanoha get into anymore trouble, because Nanoha already had her fair share of trouble -enough for a lifetime. The girl had a knack for finding trouble. But this time with Fate's and Hayate's help, they'll be there.
1. Chapter 1

**St. Hilde's Academy**

****Chapter 1

~Year 69, New Mid-Childan calendar~

Five girls walk out of the house together, chattering in a language unknown to the common residents of Mid-Childa. The group makes its way down the road at a leisurely pace, taking in the beautiful scenery around them. A park across the house the five just exited was empty, save for a rather old man walking his dog. Typically, that very park had at the very least five to six small children running around with their mothers making small talk on the benches. But that was of no surprise to the group. Today was the first day of school at St. Hilde's Academy.

* * *

Bells rang, signaling the start of school. Students both new and old hurried through the gates and into their designated classrooms. Greetings were exchanged, as were names. Stories of adventures that had happened over break were told as laughter broke out here and there. And in a certain classroom held the group of five girls mentioned earlier. Now, instead of speaking that foreign language, they spoke what seemed to be a dialect of English. The differences were almost imperceptible unless you were a native speaker. Their new classmates were all shocked at the five new students. "Hey, aren't they wearing the sorcery studies uniform too?" murmured some guy. True, it was a new school year, but new students usually only applied for the lower grades -when it wasn't as hard to get in. Lessons are demanding even then. But for five to enter the _intermediate course, _when all the basics had been covered… There was something that was unnerving about the group.

Oblivious to the stares, the girl in the front with a lopsided auburn ponytail cleared her throat and said, "Pleased to meet you all! My name is Nanoha Takamachi, but you can call me Nanoha. I hope we can get along in the future." Said girl gave a dazzling smile.

A stunned silence continued as the twelve year olds tried to comprehend what just happened. Just about everyone jumped when laughter was heard from the back. A boy of slightly above average height was doubled over from laughing so hard.

A confused Nanoha asked, "Was there something funny about my introduction?"

Whipping away a stray tear, the boy straighten up. The group of girls now began to observe the boy. He had dark, jet black messy hair. His now open eyes revealed a startling golden amber color. "Introductions are supposed to happen once the teacher arrives. That should be common sense," he said with a smirk. "But since this is an escalator school, as long as you pass, you can move to the next grade with ease. So, everyone basically knows everyone else. It's been a while since I've heard such a serious self introduction." His eyes softened at that. Everyone had already broke into their own little circle of friends, leaving the five girls isolated in a new environment.

"I meant every wor-" exclaimed an incredulous Nanoha, only to be interrupted by the homeroom teacher opening the door, indicating the start of class.

"Miss Takamachi? Is there something wrong?" The teacher said with a quizzical look on her face.

Nanoha, now the only one left standing besides the teacher, realized that class was starting and hurried to her seat with a blush. "S-sorry about that!" she stuttered out. The girl, seated at her desk, looked down while her vivid blush spread to even the tips of her ears.

The teacher sighed, and began class.

* * *

_~After morning lessons~ _

The signal for lunch break chimed throughout the school, and students began to gather around the mysterious transfer students. Due to the fact that the seating chart was made based on last name, Suzuka, Nanoha, and Hayate were relatively close. That also meant Fate and Alisa had to make their separate way towards the three. Everyone seemed to start talking at once when the five finally gathered together.

"Where did you all transfer from?"

"What was the place like before you all transferred?"

"What type of magic can you all use?"

"How old are you two? You both look younger than us." (This statement was towards both Hayate and Nanoha, as Alisa and Fate were taller than average, while Suzuka was of average height. Needless to say, Hayate gave an indignant huff at that.)

"Do you have devices?"

"How did you pass the entrance exams?"

Questions bombarded the group at an astounding rate.

But before Alisa could start barking out orders, a girl with dark green hair interrupted everyone, effectively silencing the classroom. "That's no way to welcome new students! Interrogating them like that is a big no-no." The girl made gracefully weaved her way through the crowd and planted herself firmly between the five girls and her other classmates. "Mah name's Hanna Schmidt, and it's nice ta meet'cha! Now follow me!" A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes as she pushed the five girls through the crowd somehow. Perhaps by intuition or keen observation, the girl called Hanna knew that just pulling one girl would get the rest to follow. And so she continued to lead the startled five down the halls and outside corridors, her high ponytail swayed left and right as she ushered them along.

The place she finally stopped at had a behemoth of a tree, just barely within the premises of the school. Only a few more meters was the start of the forest -otherwise known as the academy's boundary line. The forest that surrounded the school and the road in front of the school marked its borders.

"Nanoha, are you fine? Did you push yourself?" murmured Fate. A worried glance came from the other three girls.

"Jeez, I'm fine! It's okay, so don't worry about it. We barely did anything to strain ourselves," states Nanoha. She smiles reassuringly, but Fate was still watching her, concerned.

Slightly out of breath, Hanna was surprised to see that Fate and Nanoha were breathing evenly, giving no indication that they had just ran about a kilometer in about three minutes. The school's winding corridors and large grounds could easily cause students to become lost, if not for the students' devices (if they had one) and the "you are here" maps posted everywhere. The school would loan devices to students during class, but as they were expensive, they didn't have enough to give out to every student.

Even though Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka were somewhat winded, the group showed a level of fitness that would without a doubt place them at the top tier level, where everyone was at least a C ranker in magic. Fate and Nanoha especially. This, in turn, piqued Hanna. _Interesting~ Just what kind of training did they put themselves through? They couldn't have passed those entrance exams with potential alone._

"Thank you for saving us Ms. Schmidt, but is there some reason you brought us here?" A cautious Nanoha questioned. A level gaze fell on the green haired girl. Unconsciously, a shiver ran through said girl's spine.

"I don't think you needed to drag us this far away from the classroom," continued Fate, "so could you tell the two boys above in the tree to come down and introduce themselves?"

Immediately after Fate's words, the two jumped down from their hiding spot and began to observe the new girls. "Ohhh… How cool~" whistles a familiar black haired boy, and along with him was a seemingly timid boy that had silky brown locks obscuring half his face. "We were going to jump down anyways, so no need for the hostility. After all, we're fellow students, right?"

"Idiot! It's all yer fault fer sayin' such provocative words earlier!" A smack sound echoed slightly as Hanna hit the black haired boy. "Now 'pologize fer yer inexcusable behavior!" With those words, Hanna forced an annoyed boy to bow, her slight frame belied the strength she used.

"Calm down already, I was about to~ You really are so violent, it's no wonder you have no boyfriend." He teased as a smile appeared on his face. Perhaps it was irritation or embarrassment, or even a combination of both that caused Hanna's face to glow a bright red. Now, she matched her uniform in color -her hair was of the same shade as the green on her uniform while the shade of her blush was not unlike her necktie. At the bickering, both Hayate and Suzuka shared a slight chuckle. _Perhaps they aren't as bad as they seemed _was an unspoken thought that occurred to the 5 girls.

Amiably, he takes a small step towards Nanoha. "As I said before, we're your classmates, so let's get along, right?" One more step. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm James Brandt." James points to the brown-haired boy, "and this here is our friend and classmate, Bryse Aston."

"He-hello." With a small wave of Bryse's hand, he smiles at them. "Y-you all c-can call me Bry. Th-that's what m-my friends call me, an-anyway." He timidly looks down, not used to the 5 pairs of eyes staring at him. In the few seconds he kept his head up however, the girls saw the kindness and in his pale gray eyes. "Th-that is, i-if you all w-want to be our f-friends?"

Immediately, Alisa spoke up. "It's bad manners to not look at the person you're speaking to, you know. Stand up straight and look them in the eye!" With that, she proceeded to take Bry's hand and shook it firmly. A startled gasp came from the boy as he straighten up out of his slouch. With his back straight, he was _tall. _Before, he stood only half a head taller than Alisa. But now, he towered over her with her eye level barely going to his shoulders. She was still ranting even after that.

As usual, her bluntness was overwhelming, sighed Suzuka, who had already tuned out what Alisa was saying. _She says that even though she hasn't really spoken since classes started. Even she can be quiet sometimes. The new environment was intimidating for her. _An entertained smile rose as she mused to herself.

_Perhaps we can be friends,_ all 5 girls thought.

It was in that moment with James and Hanna bickering about clothes and Alisa still taking out her morning's frustrations on poor Bryse that the remaining 4 girls thought, _they at the very least will make for a fun school year._ Looks and giggles were swapped as Nanoha spoke up, cutting off Alisa mid rant. "Sure Bry! As I said before, please call me Nanoha." A compassionate gaze fell on Hanna and James, who had finally stopped squabbling when they had heard the giggles. "After all, the first step to becoming friends is calling each other by his or her name, right?" Nanoha winks, trying to look cool.

"Tryin' ta look cool?" grins Hanna, not skipping a beat. "Well, gestures 'side, ya sure do have a way with people!" The jubilant hazel-eyed girl stepped up and pulled the mentioned girl into a side hug. "Come on, class is startin' in 10 minutes! We got 10 minutes ta eat before af'ernoon lessons start!" She turns around at an alarming speed, glaring at James. "Kaiser, James! If ya were more like Bry, we might'a had more time ta eat," proceeding to use the very little time they had left for lunch to wrangle James. Bry had a panicked look on his face while he tried to calm Hanna down. Sadly, she was on a roll, and a stuttering Bryse was not going to stop her. "Ya know, you an' Bry already got ta eat before I brought 'em here. And why were ya hidin' in a tree? Ya couldn't just stand there like normal, civilized people?!" Mercilessly, she shot forth complaint after complaint, giving him no time to remark nor time for herself to breathe.

"Isn't it nice, Nanoha?" says a smug Alisa. "You didn't have to 'befriend' them like you usually do."

"Th-that was uncalled for, Alisa! Besides, I had no other way of making you listen!" Defended a flushed Nanoha. "And Fate wouldn't talk at all! It was the only way I could make her listen!"

"Ohhh? So Nanoha is the type to resort to force?" Hayate remarks innocently. "That's no good, Nanoha. Violence isn't always the answer. If you're so violent, you'll never get married~"

Even Fate couldn't resist teasing. In a serious but gentle tone, "They're right, Nanoha. You need to learn to use more peaceful ways to make friends. Just look how well it went today. You made three new friends! Besides, your usual…methods might cause you to strain yourself."

"! Even you, Fate?" pouted an irritated Nanoha. Too bad it did nothing to stop her friends from poking fun at her. "And how else was I suppose to get you and Vita to talk?! You two are as stubborn as rocks! Just because I've had little …disagreements with everyone doesn't mean I always resort to force!"

"Now Nanoha, you can be just as stubborn, if not more. Also, name a time you became friends with someone that didn't involve and fighting, whether against said person or someone else," chimes in Suzuka. Full-on smiles had settled on everyone's face by now. All five knew Nanoha couldn't rebuke that.

"…"

Luckily for Nanoha, the warning bell rang to signal classes resumed in 5 minutes. However, that also meant that the six girls didn't have any time to eat their lunch. Temporary truces were called as the new group of friends ran back to the classroom.

Needless to say, all six girls were ravenous by the time school had ended for the day.

* * *

A/N -… So? How was it? To anyone who bothered to read this, thank you! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy it. PM me for any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

St. Hilde's Academy

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but MGLN is not owned by me. I only own the OCs I have created for this story.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to SapphoSensei for the advice!

Also, _Italics _are thoughts while _"Italics in quotation marks" _are telepathy.

Chapter 2

"Harlaown!"

The instructor calls Fate up to shoot the moving targets about 150 meters away from the class's current location. She readies three training shots and sends the bright, glowing spheres towards the targets. Seconds later, a brilliant light flashed as all targets were struck at the same time. A screen opened up next to the instructor informing him the results of her shot.

"Excellent control, Harlaown! Every target was a perfect hit!" She nods approvingly.

Fate, slightly red in the face, jumps off the platform from where she was shooting and walks toward her classmates.

A collective groan, while inaudible, was easily seen as half her classmates heaved a large sigh. None wanted to go after Fate's flawless performance. Dread and tension could be felt in the air as the instructor prepared the targets for the following student.

"Jansen!"

Said boy cursed his luck under his breath and walked to the stand where the shooting test took place. Sighs of relief filled the remaining students as the unfortunate boy began.

Three soft white spheres began to light up around him, as he concentrated. The intensity of the light grew, and finally burst forth in the direction of the targets. Two were struck squarely (albeit weakly) while the third brushed past the last target.

A disappointed look immediately replaces the hope on his face. Grimacing, he awaited the instructor to point out his mistakes.

"Your control needs work, Jansen. Also your shots lack punch… But, they will improve as the year progresses, so don't worry too much. Just make sure to practice extra hard." explained the instructor.

Determination appears on the boy's face as he nods vigorously at the assessment.

Five more names were called. Five more assessments were made and a total of twelve minutes had elapsed since Fate had gone.

Finally, the instructor was reaching the end of the list.

"Takamachi!"

"Yes!" Nanoha excitedly ran to the platform to start. Immediately, three cherry blossom pink balls appeared and blurred as she quickly aimed and fired. Before the instructor could scold her on not taking the time to aim, said glowing balls struck home. She smiled at the instructor, oblivious to the disbelief of her classmates and instructor.

"P-perfect score, Takamachi!" was all the shocked instructor could say as Nanoha calmly walked back towards her classmates.

* * *

St. Hilde is still in its first week of school. In order to actually break the students in the sorcery class into different groups based on skill, tests were done all within the first week of school to maximize time for learning. By the end of the week, teachers -both the lecturers and magic instructors have grouped the students into different classes based on difficulty and specialization. Everyone would start in homeroom (to Alisa's relief, though she would never admit it). Whenever class assemblies/drills/fieldtrips would happen, the homeroom class would travel as one group. It was also easier on both students and teachers to not change the starting class right after school began. While St. Hilde didn't have that many students, it would still be a hassle for the teachers to have to learn a new batch of student names the second week of school. (Something teachers admit freely to students.)

Currently, the school was on a lunch break. The grueling first week of testing was almost over; only have a day and a half's worth of classes remained. 8 friends now gathered atop the school building. The large tree where they had first become friends could be seen from where they had gathered for lunch. A little past the tree, the small stream that ran through the creek, too, was discernible.

"I neva knew da two of ya were able ta do such fancy-schmancy shootin'!" exclaimed an excited Hanna. The slender girl, as the 5 girls found out very soon, was never still. It wasn't noticeable during practical, as movement was required for those lessons. However during the lectures, the girl was always tapping something, bouncing a leg, twiddling her thumbs, etc. Most people stop fidgeting after a while, but said girl would fidget this way and that, never pausing.

"Anyways," continued Hanna, "I was hopin' dat ya'll could teach me how ta shoot better! Ya see, my sis, Resi won't support my decision ta join da TSAB until she 'acknowledges' my skill." A face less than elegant was made at that statement.

Surprised, Hayate stuttered, "E-eh? You have a sister in the TSAB?"

"Yup! Private first class Therese Schmidt! She's in the Armed Forces, too!"

A sudden choke sound erupted from Nanoha, who had drunk water at the time.

_"Fate, Hayate! I trained with her three years ago in the armed forces academy! We were roommates for the year, too!" _Nanoha telepathically screamed, still coughing.

The hand Fate was using to rub Nanoha's back had dropped at that. With shock-widened eyes, Fate and Hayate looked at each other.

_"_Well, we can only hope for the best that she doesn't talk about you Nanoha. I guess it's too late to hope you didn't 'befriend' her like you did us. You two were roommates."Hayate sighs.

Alisa lets out a rather strangled sound. _"You do realize you just said that out loud, right?"_

" Whadaya mean?" Hanna asks curiously. "Da two of ya were roomies?"

And so Hayate commenced her insane, BS'ed story complete with complicated hand gestures and intelligible sound effects. If not for the sheer panic of their cover being blown, even Suzuka, the most composed of them all, would double over laughing at the ridiculous tale.

Throughout this all, someone was suspiciously quiet, soaking in the scene in front of his eyes.

* * *

_"So, giant mecha appeared near Nanoha's home and attacked. Coincidentally, Resi was actually in that area for training. As Nanoha's home was destroyed, she and her family had no shelter for the night. The TSAB offered them rooms, and Resi offered her room up."_ James summarized. "_That's balderdash." _

After Hayate's crazy tale, the bell rang for noon lessons. James, Hanna, and Bryse had no chance to question such a story. Hanna tabled it with, "I'll call Resi later tonight and ask 'bout da robot story."

The comment had thrown the five other girls into another panic. No questions were asked, thankfully, but the seeds of doubt had already been sowed. Ideas formed and rumors spread.

_"I'll admit, Resi is nice enough and it does sound like her to volunteer to room with strangers. But, she's never mentioned it before." _continued James.

_"But Resi neva mentioned any incident. It could've been classified info, but then Nanoha wouldn't've been able ta tell anyone else." _added Hanna. _" So they lied, which brings us ta the next question: why?"_

_Bryse interrupts, "H-hey, we should s-save this f-for later. The t- teacher is g-giving us a d-dirty look. H-have you both f-forgotten that t-teachers have d-devices that c-can t-tell when the s-students use t-telepathy. W-we should s-stop before we get in t-trouble."_

_"Then Bry, you come with me after school and let's follow them. We should interrogate them after classes end_. _As for you, Hanna, you should go call your sis as soon as possible." _

Both nod in agreement, looking towards the board just in time to see the teacher giving them one last stink eye before continuing the lesson.

...

"W-we really s-shouldn't follow t-them! I-isn't that too nosy?"

Bryse continues to protest as James drags him along by the scruff of his uniform. The awkward position was sustained until the trio had stopped outside of the school gates.

"Hanna, make sure you ask Resi, okay?"

"I know, ya don't need ta remind me."

The boys turned towards the direction they last saw the girls. With a startle, they realize the same five girls had disappeared in the time it took to reaffirm their plan. Still determined, James left Bryse behind and sprinted towards the corner. Bryse, seeing James take off, quickly followed his example. Soon, the two had reached the intersection, only to see a large black car near the end of the street with Alisa and Suzuka getting on. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate could be seen already seated through the glass windows. A young man in his late teens could be seen at the wheel. The young man also happened to be wearing a TSAB enforcer uniform.

Other classmates who had witnessed what Bryse and James had seen moments ago were already gossiping. Such was the birth of a new rumor.

* * *

_~The Next Morning~_

"Hey, Fate! Nanoha! Who was that guy picked you all up yesterday?" asked James. An unrelenting stare had settled on all five girls as he waited for the answer.

Classes didn't start for another five minutes, so the bell couldn't save them _this _time.

"E-eh? You saw that?!"Fate screamed for the first time since school had started. Usually, her voice was barely above a whisper; it was often soft and barely heard.

"Well, it's kinda hard ta miss five girls climb inta a giant, black car on an empty street." The typically and protective Hanna now gave them the same hard stare. "Also, my sis was awfully 'spicious las' night when I asked 'bout Nanoha. Said somethin' 'bout classified information that can't be told ta civilians? Utter bull, if ya ask me. Nanoha wouldn've been allowed ta tell the rest of ya if that were the case."

Bryse, too, had a kind of determined and curious look on his face.

"Actually, we are all members of the TSAB and were given a secret special mission yesterday. An enforcer was ordered to pick us up at 1600, and we were to be taken to HQ for debriefing. Also, Nanoha knew your sister because they were roommates three years ago for Cadet training," explained Hayate in a serious voice.

The silence in the classroom was deafening.

And then the laughter started. Hayate, looking like she was about to burst into tears, finally came out saying, "Hahahaha! I was just joking. You actually took me seriously? Heh, your faces are priceless!" The girl was clutching her stomach at this point. "Secret mission? Nine year old Air force Cadet?!"

Suzuka began to explain in the place of Hayate, "Actually, the enforcer you saw yesterday is Fate's big brother. His name is Chrono Harloawn, and because he had a day off yesterday, he decided to give us a ride home." Suzuka was the fastest to recover from Hayate's unexpected outburst. More like, she was the only one of the five girls able to speak. Fate, Nanoha, and Alisa were all shell-shocked from Hayate while Hayate was busy laughing her butt off.

Alisa, the next to recover, began, "Y-yeah! And we forced Nanoha to tell us what happened to her house when we saw it reduced to rubble the next day!" With that, a triumphant smile arose on her face. She had managed to help cover for them.

Shaking off the shock, Fate continued Hayate's sentiment. "What kind of nine-year old would be in flight school? Sorry, Hayate's such a jokester."

"Is that the reason? Phew, I thought you all were in some sort of trouble or something." A girl about meter away stated. She cracked a smile and said, "That's true, imagining a nine-year old able to fly and shoot through concrete walls. I would pay money to see that!"

All around, people began voicing their agreement.

Hayate had finally stopped laughing and looked at the clock. "Hey guys, I know I made a funny and all, but homeroom is about to start and we should all get seated."

As if on cue, the door opened and their teacher walked in.

"Alright, class is starting! Everyone, please go to your seats so I can take roll!"

Groans and sighs were given by the students as they made their sluggish way to their seats. No one looked forward to the exhausting physical training and practical classes that began after homeroom.

Still suspicious but far less sure, Bryse, James, and Hanna exchanged quizzical looks.

"HEY ASTON, BRANDT, AND SCHMIDT! SIT DOWN ALREADY!" yelled a cranky teacher. The first week was hard on everyone, including the teachers.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" was all James said as the three hurried to their seats.

* * *

~_During Lunch Break at the rooftop~_

"What was that, Hayate?! You can't go around spouting facts in front of our classmates!" Alisa, seriously pissed, yelled. "You could have blown our cover! Remember? They don't know that you three are part of the TSAB! Nor do they know that Suzuka and I are from Earth! A non-administered planet, nonetheless! That's not all, Hayate! What about the retarded cover story? Lindy probably had to pull a bunch of strings to get the cover story to Therese Schmidt before Hanna called?! You know it's only luck that the sister hadn't mentioned Nanoha!"

"C-calm down, Alisa. No harm was done, and while what I said was true, it's too unbelievable for ordinary students. I said it to throw off James and his friends. You have to admit, they were too suspicious of us. Besides, I never anything about the two of you coming from Earth. " Hayate reasoned, trying to placate Alisa's anger. There was no way that she was going to mention to Alisa that yelling all of this would expose them. Nope. She valued her life. Sure, she was S rank in magic, but she could only properly use the magic when in unison with Rein. Alisa was very good at offensive magic. Also, she was very… angry. _Angry plus magic was not a good combination_, reasoned Hayate to herself.

Nanoha, speaking for the first time, "Now now, Alisa. Everyone thought it was a joke, so it's okay, right? Besides, I don't think yelling all of our secrets will help them stay as secrets, so please calm down. As for the excuse, it was made on the fly, but next time we'll prepare an acceptable cover story."

Taken aback, Alisa just nodded.

"Anyways, Fate and I just got an order for an urgent mission. Sorry, but can you cover for us by saying we got sick or something? They're going to teleport us from here to HQ in a minute. Also, Chrono said that you need to investigate as many leads on the cloning case after class ends." Immediately, Hayate and Fate's expressions darkened.

Fate and Nanoha stood up as the other three backed out of the glowing circle that had formed underneath the two. A sad smile graced Nanoha's face as they disappeared.

Hayate sighs as the three finish their lunch. The solemn air hung around the three as they sat, distracted by their own thoughts.

If it had been any other time, the three would have noticed the mysterious absence of the trio. And the presence of another. The person gasped as she saw Fate and Nanoha teleport away. While the wind had covered most of their conversation, but she had picked up, 'teleport,' 'HQ,' 'investigate,' and 'case.'

_Maybe Hayate actually wasn't kidding around earlier._

The girl turned around and slowly retreated back into the building, mulling over what she had just seen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please PM me any feedback and mistakes!


End file.
